This invention relates to weighted clubs used for exercising the muscles used in swinging a golf club and, more particularly, to the configuration of such weighted golf clubs.
Weighted golf swing exercise devices of various styles and configurations have been devised and disclosed by others in this field of endeavor, as indicated by the attached prior art statement. These devices have not provided a golf swing exercise club with the features and advantages of this invention.